The Poltergeist
by camy-chan
Summary: kagome is an averadge highschool girl finally getting her second home closer to school. But when she starts to hear noises and wierd things start to happen she starts to wonder what really happened in that house, and why have the ghosts chosen her?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: **I do not own Inuyasha, any of the characters on Inuyasha, or any of the names on Inuyasha. That all belongs to rumiko takahashi, I just borrowed them to do my bidding.

Deep in the dark woods there was a commotion about. A kid hanyou ran as fast as he could, claws scraping the ground for footing and leaving marks in the partially damp earth. Gun shots sounded close by and bullets flew past, each one nearly hitting him as they did so. Behind him he could here the voices of the people he was escaping from. He didn't stop to see how many there were, he just kept running.

"If he gets away the boss will have our heads!" Don't worry about getting him alive we'll just have to kill him!"

The hanyou ran faster he knew of a lake up ahead that if he crossed it he would be safe. He smelled the sweet salty air and quickened his pace not paying attention to the bullets that came past more rapidly than before. He saw the lake come into view and he ran faster, maybe he could finally get away.

Then three shots rang out; one grazed his ear, the second delved deep into his shoulder and the third silenced him forever

"Okay let's see" a teenage girl sat chewing on the end of her pencil and staring nervously at the paper in front of her "if YBH then the NEXT/NOW equation would be a" the girl stopped reading and stared again at the paper, then she groaned and put her head down on the desk. _What kind of language are they speaking?_ She thought to herself. She lifted her head up and looked again at the gaggle of words that had seemingly been thrown together in no orderly fashion and without meaning. "The language they call math I guess" she said answering her own question, she lifted her pencil and bubbled in a random answer. Just as she turned the page the school bell sounded signaling the end of the day. The girl sighed with relief and closed her math exam, "thank god that's over now I can do more important things." Her brown eyes lit up as she remembered the new house she was going to be touring later that day. She had been looking for a house close to her school and had found the perfect one a few blocks up the road.

"Kagome come on already! Are you going to stand there all day?"

Kagome turned to her best friend and smiled "okay, okay I'm coming Shinitsu." She said.

Stuffing all of her books into her backpack Kagome followed her friend out into the corridor. Lockers lined the walls and people buzzed around getting ready to leave for the day, among who was another one of Kagome's friends who scampered up to them and fell in step beside her.

"Hi Akuli" Kagome chirped.

"Hey, Kagome!" Akuli chirped back "how was the exam? think you did well?"

Kagome smiled awkwardly but said nothing; instead she looked at her watch and gasped "oh no I'm so late." She turned to her friends "I'm sorry, I've got to go." Then she rushed toward the exit and out of the school.

That evening found kagome exhausted. When she had left school in such a hurry she'd forgotten to ask about yesterday's homework she missed and she'd had to drive back; now she opened the door to her car and stepped out onto the sidewalk that bordered a string of fairly sized houses. A woman stood at the front gate as kagome walked the pathway to the house.

"Ah you must be kagome" The woman said as she smiled politely "this way please."

The woman had on a red dress shirt with matching earrings that looked like jewels; she also had on a red skirt and a pair of red high heels. She reminded kagome of a cardinal at first glance.

Kagome followed the woman through the front gate and up the 6 steps into the house. Inside, the first thing that kagome saw was a short hallway that, as kagome learned, led to the living room. On the left stairs wound up to the second floor and on the right was another hallway that kagome assumed led to the kitchen. As she was led through to the stairs kagome took note of two rooms on the far side of the living room on the left side of the stairs that weren't noticeable from the hallway. The doors were open slightly and kagome saw white sheets covering everything, she guessed that who ever lived here before didn't want the trouble of moving the bigger items out with them. Upstairs was a simple hallway with two rooms on either side, one of which was a fairly large bathroom.

They were done in about a half an hour and kagome happily closed the deal. She said goodbye to the salesman and got in here car.

"Now to finally get some sleep." She said as she drove home along the black concrete road.

**Author note: **wow I didn't think this chapter would be so short, but the next one will be longer k? review please and I'll add an extra paragraph to the next one!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Ok me sorry for the delay I've just been busy lots. Anyway before I start I would like to say thank you to the few that reviewed. This is my first story so I didn't expect very much review but never the less I am still grateful……so grateful! Anyway I will try to up date faster but with the teacher piling on more and more homework I don't know how long it will take.

**Special thanks to:**

Sensei! (Zana moon)

Phantom's bride

And otaku4ever!

Thankies very much! Im glad you like it!

Ps. I will now be accepting interviews for my characters and you may ask them any question you like!

Kagome: hello all and thank you I'm glade you liked our performance so far!

Inuyasha: it's not fair they forced me! Camy and kagome forced me! Kagome I told you that camy would do this to us because she is a freiken crazy son of a-

Kagome: sit boy!

Inuyasha: oof!

Camy: good boy!

And now dun dun duuuuuuun…………story time!

* * *

Kagome sighed as she loaded the last box into the delivery truck.

"Phew glad that's done I was getting tired"

Her mother who had been talking with the deliver guy walked over and gave her daughter a hug.

"I'm going to miss you honey" she said pulling away from her and smiling

"Don't worry I'll be fine" kagome said smiling back. She knew her mother meant well but she wasn't a kid anymore and could handle herself just fine.

Waving goodbye she jumped in her car to follow the delivery truck that was now puling out of the driveway.

After a couple hours they arrived at kagome's new home and immediately started to unload. Kagome's friend shinitsu even came to help her, and she knew she would need the help. After the last box was in the delivery man bade them farewell and drove off. Kagome's cobalt eyes scanned her new home.

"You know it's nice to have a home on your own huh" shinitsu said standing next to kagome.

"Yeah" kagome replied smiling again "it feels weird to be on my own though, still im glade this house was so cheap"

Shinitsu looked at her friend and then said "you know houses like this are usually haunted, that's probably why you got it so cheap"

Kagome looked at her skeptically "you believe in ghosts?"

"and you don't?"

"of course not why would I believe such childish things?"

Shinitsu just shrugged in response "suit yourself" then she looked at her watch. "it's getting late I should leave." She looked up at kagome and smiled. Kagome smiled and nodded "right well see you tomorrow." As her friend left she noticed that it had started to rain. _That's strange_ she thought _the sun was shining just a minute ago._ shrugging she shut the door and went to the couch. She sat down and flipped on the TV, the screen flickered and then went bright as a man appeared on it. "And in other news the boy who had been shot yesterday is now recovering in the hospital and-" she flicked the butten on the remote turning it to a different channel.

"But I love you derrick why would you do such a thing, how could you tell me you love me and then cheat on me oh derrick. Derrick...derrick!-" kagome winced and turned the channel again, she hated soap operas. Outside the storm grew harsher and the lightning came more often. One loud crash startled kagome and she jumped dropping the remote onto the floor. Damn it! Kagome growled getting up and reaching for the remote. Another loud crash thundered through the air and the room went black, causing kagome to trip and land on the floor. More grumbling and got up. "Just great the powers out" kagome said getting to her feet. Well there was nothing else to do but go to bed. So kagome carefully picked her way to the stairs and started up them.

After a few collisions involving her foot, the stairs, and some colorful language she managed to get to the top. She tiredly plopped down on her bed and closed her eyes, within a few minutes she was asleep. But unbeknownst to her a pair of golden eyes watched her from the stair case. Lips parted upward into a smirk before they disappeared into the darkness

* * *

**Authors note**: Camy: ok honestly I think I did better on this chapter than before hm well tell me what you think via review!

Kagome: I really think this chapter was better don't you Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: YOU BOTH ARE FREAKEN NUTS!


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:** okay sorries again I'm very new to here and I didn't know it would be so short when I posted it. So so so SO sorry!!!!!!!

Okay I shall work really hard so I shall have a super long chapter for you to enjoy okay?

Kagome: hmmm what's up with the creepy yellow eyes?

Inuyasha: I told you she's crazy!

Kagome: oh Inuyasha stop over reacting its just a story!

Inuyasha: -mumbles something incoherently-

Camy:-sigh- you two……..are hopeless.

Inuyasha: oh yeah and sensei I do not have a tail because that gene actually skipped me and instead went to my brother Riko (a character camy made up) who has a wolf tail and wolf ears. Riko is also stronger than me, _damn you CAMY!_

"Oh no I'm late!" kagome said as she rushed down the hall to her classroom. The bell was due to ring any second and she knew she wouldn't make it. Her heals clicked on the hard floor as she ran and a few times she almost fell. She skidded to a halt outside her classroom door and as soon as she reached for the doorknob the bell sounded. Kagome sighed and opened the door, "well at least I was close." she mumbled to herself. She quietly took her seat as she listened to the teacher announce the next exam, and explained the rules.

Kagome looked at the test the teacher laid in front of her. It was her social study's class which was a bit easier for her than math but still boring, why did school have to be so complicated. She sighed and started on the test. After what seemed like an eternity the last bell rang for the day and they were finally aloud to leave. Kagome had no time to stay and chat with her friends today because she was still moving into her new house, and still had a lot of unpacking to do. So she said her good bye's then headed home.

She looked at all the boxes that had yet to be unpacked, "well here goes nothing" she said grabbing one of the boxes. It had the word **kitchen **on it in bold so she figured she would start with that first. After that she did the bathroom, then the bedroom. Pretty soon she had only one box left, the basement. She looked at her watch, "9:30, hmm not bad but" she picked the box up and set it by the basement stairs "this'll have to wait till tomorrow."

As kagome stood back up she felt a cold wind surround her body and that someone was watching her. She looked around but no one was there, so she just shrugged and went upstairs " I need some sleep" she said stifling a yawn I'm starting to imagine things". A ghostly presence swirled around the room like mist and then dissipated, going back to its hiding place for the night.

The next day was Saturday, kagome's favorite day. Luckily, because of the exams, she had no homework and was free to go somewhere. She had called every one of her friends but they had all told her the same thing "sorry kagome but I'm too busy."

Kagome shook her head as she grabbed her purse, she was going to have fun weather they were with her or not and what better place to have fun than the mall? She shut the lights off and grabbed her keys before shutting the door.

The mall was bustling with people and kagome found it hard to go into a store without being squished between the people and the windows and/or walls. After digging her way out of a store for the third time she was beginning to think it was time to go home. Then something caught her eye and she turned towards the object. It was located in a store that oddly enough had no customers. Deciding to give the mall one more chance she walked into the store

An old woman sat at the back of the store, she sat in an old rocking chair that creaked under her wait. Kagome approached her carefully, and cleared her throat.

"Um hello? Do you own this store?" kagome said as she reached the counter. At first the old woman didn't respond and kagome thought she hadn't spoke loudly enough, but when she opened her mouth to ask again the woman looked up and smiled.

"Aye child, what can I do for you?"

"Oh well um" kagome looked around "I've never seen this store before so I thought I might take a look around."

The old woman nodded and got up from her chair, her grey hair was tied back into a pony tail that reached just an inch above the floor and she was clad in an old style kimono that had a white top and a red skirt. One of her eyes was hidden behind a patch, and as kagome noticed when she got up the woman was rather short with a hunch in her back.

"This store" the old woman spoke "is a store full of items that have magical properties"

Kagome didn't believe in magic but decided to play along for the time being. "Really? What kind of magical properties?" she asked as the lady took her into a room she hadn't seen when she entered.

"My child, people don't just walk into this store by accident." The woman stopped and turned to her "The store calls them."

Kagome looked into her eyes and couldn't help shivering for some odd reason, magic wasn't real. It was just some thing that people made up to get kids to buy cheap trinkets and ridiculous stories of being able to tell the future, but looking at the old woman for a second she started to believe otherwise. The woman turned back around breaking her eye contact with kagome who stared after her as she continued to walk. Then she shook her head and muttered "ridiculous" incoherently.

She was about to catch up to the old lady when something once again caught her eye. Walking over to a large shelf she picked up a rather old looking stone. It was round and flat, only about an inch thick and smooth like marble. The shape resembled the Star of David with designs carved into it. In the middle was what looked like two dogs running one after the other, one chased the sun and the other pursued the moon.

"Ah, ye have a good eye child"

Kagome jumped startled by the old lady behind her and dropped the stone which rolled slowly to a stop at the woman's feet.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to drop it!" she apologized quickly, retrieving the fallen stone.

"It is all right I suppose I shouldn't have startled you like that." The woman paused, and then asked "are you familiar with the old legend of the gods skuld and hati?" when kagome shook her head the woman continued "in the olden days there lived two gigantic wolves. One was hati the other was skuld, hati was the chaser of the sun and skuld was the chaser of the moon. This is why day would turn to night and night to day; whenever hati would swallow the sun we had a solar eclipse. Whenever skuld swallowed the moon we had a lunar eclipse, and so people would bang on pots and pans to startle the wolves and spring the moon and sun back into the sky."

The woman pointed to the stone in kagome's hand, "this is a special relic that holds the power of those gods, but it will not work without the other piece."

"The…other piece?" kagome said looking down at the stone once again.

The old woman looked at her thoughtfully and smiled, "since it is your first time here how about I give that to you free of charge?"

Kagome looked up "no I couldn't I-I have no money left."

The lady shook her head "no need just take it"

"but-" before she could say anymore she found herself being pushed toward the exit. Once out of the store the lady stopped pushing her and she turned around to protest.

"But miss I- huh?" kagome stared the place she had just come out of. She blinked and looked around at the people who past by her, then she looked back towards the wall. _W-where did it go?_ She thought staring blankly at the brick wall in front of her. The store was no longer there, it had vanished.

Ok that one was longer but still not long enough. –Sighs- don't worry though each new chapter from now on will be a page longer than the last promise kay? Please don't be mad at me! Review please!


End file.
